custom_dnd_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Point Requirements
In order to reach the next Skill Level a character must obtain enough Skill Points ''for that specific Skill. Below is a list for all ''Skill Levels ''and the amount of ''Skill Points ''needed. * ''Skill Points ''are '''reset upon increase'. This means that ''Skill Points ''reset when a character reaches the next ''Skill Level ''of that specific Skill. * Sometimes more than 1 Skill Point can be earned by completing an action. For example, casting an ''Apprentice ''level spell will typically grant the user +2 ''Skill Points ''as opposed to the +1 ''Skill Point ''a character earns from casting a ''Novice ''level spell. * All Skills follow this guide, regardless of what the Skill is. * Whenever a character increases 5 Skill Levels (counted among every Skill) they gain a Perk Point which allows the character to unlock a Skill Perk. Skill Point Requirements Novice * Skill Level 15: 0 Skill Points required. All characters start with a base Skill Level of 15 in each skill. Certain Skills will be higher than this based on the character's race. * Skill Level 16: 1 Skill Point required. * Skill Level 17: 2 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 18: 3 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 19: 4 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 20: 5 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 21: 6 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 22: 7 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 23: 8 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 24: 9 Skill Points required. Apprentice * Skill Level 25: 10 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 26: 11 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 27: 12 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 28: 13 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 29: 14 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 30: 15 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 31: 16 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 32: 17 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 33: 18 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 34: 19 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 35: 20 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 36: 21 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 37: 22 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 38: 23 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 39: 24 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 40: 25 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 41: 26 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 42: 27 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 43: 28 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 44: 29 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 45: 30 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 46: 31 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 47: 32 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 48: 33 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 49: 34 Skill Points required. Adept * Skill Level 50: 35 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 51: 37 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 52: 39 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 53: 41 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 54: 43 skill Points required. * Skill Level 55: 45 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 56: 47 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 57: 49 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 58: 51 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 59: 53 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 60: 55 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 61: 57 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 62: 59 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 63: 61 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 64: 63 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 65: 65 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 66: 67 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 67: 69 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 68: 71 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 69: 73 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 70: 75 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 71: 77 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 72: 79 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 73: 81 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 74: 83 Skill Points required. Expert * Skill Level 75: 85 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 76: 88 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 77: 81 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 78: 84 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 79: 87 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 80: 90 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 81: 93 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 82: 96 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 83: 99 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 84: 102 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 85: 105 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 86: 108 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 87: 111 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 88: 114 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 89: 117 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 90: 120 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 91: 123 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 92: 126 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 93: 129 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 94: 132 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 95: 135 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 96: 138 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 97: 141 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 98: 144 Skill Points required. * Skill Level 99: 147 Skill Points required. Master * Skill Level 100: 150 Skill Points required. =